The Darkest Hour
by The Great pairer
Summary: The world is crumbling, The Mage's and Templar's are at war while an even greater threat rise up unopposed, one that forces together two Legends, two Titan's, who's views couldn't be more different... WC/Leliana and Hawke(M)/Fenris


**And My First Ever Fic is here!**

**First I want to thank my Friends for showing me this site, their on here too! Frosty Brit and Slasherwriter! You girls are awesome! **

**So here we are!**

**Following their structure for a chapter, here it is!**

**Pairings: Hawke(M)/Fenris, Warden(M)/Leliena**

**Rating: M for Swearing, Violence, Lemons, Mentions of Slavery, Abuse and also contains two drunken dwarves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon age**

* * *

**Chapter One: Slavers Nightmare**

* * *

The ship bumped roughly into the black ground, a group of armed men climbed off and began securing it, their clients were already waiting, two men in hooded robes, appearing unarmed but a large purse hung from one of their sides.

"You folks looking for a few hands to help out?" The Ships Captain called,

"How much a head?" One of the robed figures called, his voice was gruff and brooding, it's tone could almost be taken for containing a trace of hatred.

"100 Sovereigns per head, less If you take 'em all" The Captain replied,

"We will be taking the lot, but let us discuss price" The Second figure nodded, walking forwards,

"Wait a moment, how much coin do you have?" The Captain asked,

"In my Denerim account, I have around 5000 Sovereigns, plus another 10,000 on my person" The Second figure shrugged,

"And I have 100 heads aboard, not including my crew" The Captain smiled raising his arms, "Come we'll speak in my quarters"

The Two figures exchanged a glance before walking forward, climbing up the ramp to arrive in the Captains presence,

"You carry so much coin unguarded? You are either very brave or very, very foolish" The Captain frowned,

"Who said we were unguarded?" The first figure asked, twisting to show a two handed sword upon his back, the second figure let two blades slide out of his robes showing both were armed.

"So you came armed?" The Captain growled,

"When dealing with Slaves, one must always be prepared to show who's master" The First figure frowned,

"Very true, so, how many do you want?" The Captain asked,

"All of them" The first smirked,

"That'll be 10,000 Sovereigns then" The Captain nodded, with that a fat purse of coins was thrown on the boats deck, the Captain eyed it greedily, he reached for it but never got to touch it, a dagger embedded in his chest sent him collapsing onto the deck.

"They killed the Capt'n!" One of the crew called, "Gut 'em!"

With that the large group of slavers each drew out their weapons and aimed the at the two figures,

"Well… looks like we'll have to do this the hard way, again" The first figure growled, picking up his great sword,

"I thought you liked the hard way" The second smirked,

"Not now" The First frowned, running forward and swinging his blade around, cutting down several of the crew.

The Second chuckled and blocked an attack with one of his daggers as he turned around and blocked an attack from one of the crew, with a flick of the wrist, said crewmember dropped down, dead.

The two looked around, three with bows, four with swords. Easy. But then there was the mage, the first nodded, rushing for the mage while the second went after the men with swords, bowmen were unpredictable. They could hit either him or their own men, and judging by the calibre of the other men, they knew that they were more likely to hit their own, than them.

The mage shot a bolt of lightning at the first figure, he winced slightly and continued to run forward, bringing his blade around the mage fell, turned back to the Second figure to find him standing over the last of the crew, as it turns out the bowmen had indeed hit their men, and killed them.

"Well, that worked well" the Second shrugged,

"Its another group of Slavers dead" The First growled,

"I know that Danarius' death relieved you, pup. But we must move on soon… we're leaving a trail even Anders could follow" The Seconded nodded, "Hundreds of dead Slavers all killed by two

The First smirked at the pet name, his name meaning 'little wolf', So it was decided he was a Pup, "What will we do after we stop hunting slavers? Run back to Kirkwall?"

"And have Aveline and Bethany talk our ears off? No chance, we make a new life somewhere, anywhere… King Alistair said if we ever needed anything to call by the Palace" The Second shrugged.

"So Denerim then" The first nodded, removing the robe, showing his Lyrium marked skin, his armour light and flexible, his white hair much shorter than it used to be, his golden eyes looked around watching the other figure, "We'll have to tell them one day, where we went, Hawke"

Hawke grinned lowing the hood to show his black hair and beard, a stain of blood across his nose, ever present, even when living in his former home.

"So, we have some slaves to free" Fenris nodded as he looked over to the door, the two walked forward, slamming the blade against the door, shattering it.

* * *

**(Many Leagues away)**

The army was almost ready, almost. He stood on the battlements and looked down, soon he have the vengeance that the Maker wanted and she deserved. She who'd been like a mother to him for so many years, she who'd been so innocent, so devout. She who didn't deserve to die at the hands of a Mage, let alone one he'd considered a friend, an ally.

Then for her death to go unpunished by another who had the chance… Prince Sebastian knew he shouldn't have trusted them anymore, he almost had an army to take Kirkwall, to destroy the mage that killed her. And if he wasn't there, he would find him and drive an arrow through his chest.

Just as he was about to turn a voice called out to him, her voice was carried a hint of Orlesian mixed with Fereldan, "Vengeance won't bring her back you know"

"I am aware of that, but Justice must be done" Sebastian frowned,

"And when his Commander get his hands on him he will, The Warden's have always punished their own" The female told him,

"You put your faith in him?" Sebastian asked,

"He defended a young girl when it would have been easier to give her into servitude with a treasonous liar" She smiled, "I would put my Faith in him even if it were the Maker he was going to face"

"Who are you? Sister Nightingale?" Sebastian asked,

"You know who I am Sebastian, you know why I come, Morrigan has reappeared with a warning, we would be wise to heed" Leliana frowned,

"Who is Morrigan? And why should I listen to any warning?" Sebastian asked,

"Because it contains your name, though Morrigan has never met you" Leliana nodded, "The Companions of the Warden have become Legendary, The Senior Mage, turned Head of the Fereldan Circle. The Apostate, She who helped the Warden Survive the Archdemon. The Warrior, made King Of All Fereldan. The Dwarf, Grey Warden and Dwarven representative of the First Warden. The Assassin, the Slayer of Crows, The Bard, Right hand of the Devine. The Golem, Darkspawn eradicator. The Qunari, Fereldan's spy in the world of the Qun."

"So what?" Sebastian asked,

"We may have separated but" Leliana paused here and withdrew a small coin from her pocket, "When he calls, we all answer"

Sebastian frowned looking at the coin, it looked like a simple Sovereign until Leliana moved her fingers around, showing some faint writing,

_The Old Camp…. Five days…_

"It seems more like a demand than a request" Sebastian frowned,

"We all know what it is, but that is what troubles me, these coins… he gave them to us at the Coronation, encase the world ever needed us, but the Mage-Templar war has been raging for over three years, something else must be happening" Leliana frowned, looking down at it before slipping it back into a pocket, "And if is this important to call all of us away, then The Warden will have a good reason"

"And if he doesn't?" Sebastian asked,

"I don't even need to think of that" Leliana smiled, "Come with me and see for yourself"

"Why?" Sebastian asked,

"Because I think it will do you good to see him, to meet him." Leliana nodded, "and maybe your need for vengeance will be sated, because, If I know him, he will have his closest Warden's hold this token too"

"I didn't realise he was especially close to any Warden's" Sebastian nodded,

A smile crept onto Leliana's lips, "The Warden's full tale was never told, there was a piece of his life in Amaranthine that has never been written, only a few truly know what happened, and why the Warden never returned since leaving"

"But you know it?" Sebastian asked,

"It is a long tale, best told while on the road" Leliana smiled walking off, Sebastian looked around before sighing and rushing after her,

"Fine, but your telling me everything" Sebastian nodded and Leliana smiled,

"It can be told no other way" Leliana replied, "It started with his appointment…."

* * *

**And done! **

**Hope you enjoyed this, I'm going to try and tie it into DA: Inquisition. But with so little known… kinda hard… but there you go….**

**See you later!**


End file.
